the fallen hero hants my thougts
by Julma
Summary: après la mort de Neal, Emma cherche tant bien que mal à sortir de la léthargie qui s'est emparée d'elle OS relativement court :)


_ **"And the fallen hero hants my thoughts, how could you live me this way."**_

Allongée sur son lit, Emma Swan fixait le plafond de sa chambre, le regard vide. Le vent jouait avec ses rideaux, les ombres dansaient sur les murs. Une larme silencieuse roula la long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur son oreiller. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la vie lui semblait de plus en plus terne, elle devait absolument y reprendre goût. Elle pensa à Killian. Plus rien ne l'empêcher de s'ouvrir à lui maintenant, elle pourrait enfin lui avouer cet amour qui la consumait mais qu'elle refusait d'accepter. Et peut-être même qu'ils pourraient...

_ La chaleur l'étouffait, la végétation semblait se resserrer autour d'elle comme si elle voulait l'engloutir, elle était incapable de se repérer, incapable de retrouver le reste du groupe. Terrifiée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle resta là, à genoux dans la boue, durant ce qui lui parut des heures entières._

_-Emma !_

_ Le cri jaillit du plus profond de la jungle pourtant il n'aurait pu être plus clair, plus intense. Relevant brusquement là tête, Emma reprit espoir. Cette voix... Elle bondit sur ses pieds._

_-Emma._

_ Le cri était moins puissant désormais, plutôt comme un chuchotement. La tête lui tournait mais elle était bien décidé à avancer. Elle se précipita, évitant habilement les obstacles qui obstruaient son proche, si porche qu'elle pouvait le sentir...D'instinct, elle savait où aller, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle savait exactement quel sentier emprunter. Elle déboucha finalement à l'entrée d'une cavité creusée à-même la pierre et s'arrêta brusquement. La scène lui semblait si familière... Prudemment, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la grotte. Un immense gouffre s'étalait à ses pieds. De l'autre côté, deux hommes se faisaient face, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Le plus chétif était à terre, son épée gisant hors de sa portée. « Non » pensa-t-elle. L'autre, beaucoup plus musclé se tenait debout, droit comme un i. son large manteau de cuir lui donnait un air plutôt sombre. Il leva son bras gauche et un éclat argenté illumina la caverne. Emma voulut crier, elle ouvra la bouche mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge serrée. Alors que dans sa tête la bataille faisait rage, elle resta parfaitement immobile à regarder la scène, horrifiée. L'homme à genoux leva ses yeux vers elle. Emma put y lire un océan de désespoir et de regret. Ses lèvres articulèrent deux mots silencieux. « Pardonne-moi. » Hook se retourna et lui adressa un ultime clin d'œil avant d'abaisser son bras en direction de son adversaire._

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, ses longs cheveux blonds plaqués contre son dos. Le dernier cri du mourant résonnait encore dans son esprit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Mary-Margaret encore endormie

-Je t'ai entendue hurler, se justifia-t-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le poing serré de sa fille. Cette dernière suivit son regard. Une chaîne d'argent coulait entre ses doigts. Une chaîne avec un pendentif. Un cygne. Emma ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi, et encore moins avec le bijou dans sa main. Ce bijou, volé à une station d'autoroute, symbole de son bonheur parti à jamais. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et sa mère courut à ses côtés, l'entourant d'une douce étreinte. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, effondrée.

-Cinq mois Emma, chuchota doucement Mary-Margaret en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu dois faire ton deuil, passer à autre chose.

-Et Henry ? s'étrangla la jeune femme. Comment pourrait-il garder son innocence après ça ?

-Ne te cherches pas d'excuses, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il en pense. Neal appartient à ton passé, ce passé que tu as choisit de laisser derrière toi, ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Tu as fait ton choix il y a bien longtemps.

La jeune femme contempla le pendentif et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Elle repenser à sa vie en cavale dans une voiture volée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Neal lui avait promis un futur, un foyer, une famille puis il l'avait délibérément abandonnée et elle n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle pendant plus de dix ans. _Dix ans. _Bien qu'elle comprenne désormais les raisons de son choix, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Puis il avait resurgit dans sa vie, sans crier gare, et avait détruit tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de construire. Et il avait disparu à nouveau. Pour toujours.

Mary-Margaret saisit tendrement le menton de sa fille entre ses doigts et la força à lever son visage vers elle.

-Emma, murmura-t-elle, pourquoi ne le laisse tu pas partir ?

Elles avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois mais elle n'avait jamais su quoi répondre. Mais maintenant elle savait.

Une avalanche de souvenirs déferla dans son esprit. Elle courait dans les rues de Manhattan avant de se retrouver plaquée au sol. Sa colère et sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le visage de Neal. Elle se revit allongée au dessus du portail, Neal agrippé à sa main, elle le revit enfermé dans une cage trop étroite pour lui. Le sourire qui avait illuminé son visage quand il l'avait reconnue. Neal gisant dans ses bras , le regard vide... Elle se concentra sur les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties à chacun de ses moments. Elle savait. Elle l'avait toujours su mais maintenant elle était prête à l'assumer.

Elle releva les yeux et plongeant son regard gris dans celui de l'institutrice.

-Parce que je l'aime, souffla-t-elle.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu :)**

**laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que je dois améliorer**


End file.
